La penumbra acompaña al viento
by Nairu Nara
Summary: La rosa... Si la llamamos con otro nombre olera igual de bien?... Y si en vez de rosa es un hombre? Y si este hombre no posee un nombre? Les invito a leer está historia nacida de la nada y saquen sus propias conclusiones y opiniones...


**Esta es la historia de un hombre, solo un hombre, que ni siquiera**

_**poseia un nombre. Este hombre habitaba un mundo de ciegos, donde nadie veia su**_

_**realidad (les parece familiar esto verdad), veian solo lo que ellos deseaban**_

_**ver y nada más. Solo el podia ver la realidad pero poseiad una peculiaridad, el**_

_**veia si, pero en colores no... todo lo veian en tonos distintos de blanco y**_

**negro, hasta ahi llegaUn dia... Gris igual que todos, se encontro con un pobre hombre**

**tirado en la calle, gritando sus delirios: "No hay mayor riqueza que la**

**mia, asi que entiendo tú envidia! seguro que tu vida darias por poseer lo que**

**yo tengo! una hermosa casa, una adorable familia y dinero, mucho dinero, lo que**

**hace al mundo girar!" esto lo repetia una y otra vez a quien en su camino**

**se encontrara... Este pobre tonto que de su riqueza alardeaba, cuenta no se**

**habia dado... de que solo se habia quedado, este "Sin nombre", con tristeza**

**lo observaba y muy detenidamente lo estudiaba, con pena y sigilo a su lado**

**pasaba y poco a poco de este loco se alejaba, si... "loco" ya que por**

**su codicia, cegado, loco y pobre... quedo.**

**Otro día... No tan común, "Sin nombre" se levanta, se**

**moja el rostro, se mira al espejo y con una mirada calculadora estudia su**

**rostro, siempre con la misma exprecion tieza y sin vida, de fria mirada y**

**aspirando siempre el mismo ahire hinospito y vacio. Nuevamente, va a caminar**

**por la calle, la encuentra extrañamente vacia, como que se sentia un aire de**

**suspenso, no presto mucha atencion a esto y siguio con su camino, siempre al**

**pasar por la plaza del barrio, se encontraba con una mujer desdichada y**

**agresiva. Siempre que alguien se le acercaba esta lo reprendia y a gritos le**

**decia: "Ey tú, si tú, como te atreves a mirarme, pero tú mirarme a mi? la**

**mujer más bella del mundo, la joya más codiciada, deseada por todos, y que todo**

**harian por conmigo estar, asi que tú ni te me atrevas a voltear".**

**Esta mujer, un dia en verdad fue la más bella mujer que pudo**

**haber existido, pero la mala vida, y las malas compañias al fondo del abismo la**

**habian llevado, antes uno siempre la veia con las mejores galas vestidas y**

**ahora solo se la ve con una bolsa por sombrero y trapos sucios que no logran**

**ocultar las huellas que el tiempo le ha dejado en su persona, en realidad**

**apenas si le llegaba a tapar lo que ojos sencibles no deberian (y no querian)**

**observar... Pero lo raro era que siempre esta mujer estaba en el mismo lugar,**

**en una de las aceras cerca del viejo burdel, y cuando el sin nombre por alli**

**paso, con ella no se topo y eso le extraño, pero igual su camino siguio,**

**pensando en estupideces por las calles recorrio y fue que en una esquina, muy**

**dejada y sucia, a una pareja diviso, era esa loca presumida y el loco sobrador,**

**charlando se encontraban los dos, hasta parecia que él la acortejaba, esto al**

**sin nombre mucha gracia causo y dijo al viento "Siempre hay uno roto para**

**una mal cosida" y con este pensamiento ilarante su camino continuo, cuando**

**derepente, algo ocurrio, comenzo a pensar en aquella singular imagen, ella una**

**pobre indigente y el otro igual, ambos con grandes pesares, pero, la verlos**

**juntos, proyectaban una escena de paz, de armonia, esto lo intrigo y se dijo:**

**"Si estan sufriendo los dos, cual es la razon de su dicha, por que al**

**estar juntos, o el estar con otro desdichado igual o peor la carga se aliviana,**

**o que chiste tiene estar con alguien que este peor que tu, si en nada ayudar o**

**como es la cuestion? no lo entiendo, y no lo entendere, ya que siempre seremos**

**solos tú y yo soledad" luego de esto pensar esa pequeña mueca que nunca**

**habia hecho despues de muy largo tiempo, de nuevo desaparecio y en su lugar se**

**coloco su seño de dolor y tristeza sin par...**

**Llego a su hogar, se aseo, se acosto y justo antes de dormir, de**

**nuevo recordo esa peculiar pareja, fue solo un segundo y luego se entrego a los**

**brazos de Morfeo.**

**Al dia siguiente, al despertar, algo intenso se apodero de su**

**ser, se sintio, raro, triste, más de lo normal. Se cambio, el rostro se lavo y**

**devuelta a la calle el se dirigio, pasando por el viejo autocinema, recorriendo**

**el dejado parque, y las casas con la hierba tan alta, que casi hasta el tejado**

**de estas llegaba, decidio dar una vuelta por el antiguo museo, que era tan**

**viejo que hasta podria ser parte de su exibicion, ahi de nuevo se topo, con**

**aquella pareja de locos, riendo y burlandose de las antiguedades, luego**

**comenzaron a abrazarse y demas, el loco que no queria presenciar tal acto de**

**cursileria, casi volando paso y a paso rapido de ese lugar se alejo, siguio**

**recorriendo el lugar, hasta que en el bosque se adentro, uno que se encontraba**

**en los confines del pueblo, cada vez se fue adentrando más y más...**

**De pronto, vio a lo lejos una pequeña cabaña, rustica y algo**

**dejada, contaba con una pequeña huerta en su patio trasero, y unas cuantas**

**rosas alrededor, se acerco con sigilo para ver quien era el propietario de ese**

**singular hogar.**

**Miro por una de las ventanas, y vio a una joven que se encontraba**

**en el interior aseando, era una joven esbelta, de mirada tierna y triste a la**

**vez, con una larga y ondulada cabellera negra, que casi cubria por completo su**

**palido y angelical rostro, el sin nombre quedo sin palabras, sin aliento, nunca**

**en su vida habia visto algo tan bello, en realidad nunca habia visto algo**

**siquiera lindo en su vidal, pero aseguraba que ni aunque hubiera visto a un**

**angel, su belleza no se compararia con a de esta joven, de pronto sintio un**

**fuerte ardor dentro de si, se sento al pie de la ventana y comenzo a decir para**

**si: "Que diablos estoy sintiendo, que rayos me esta pasando, sera que me**

**voy a morir, o una horrible criatura saldra de mi?, no lo entiendo nunca habia**

**sentido algo asi jamas en mi vida", en el interior de la cabaña esta joven**

**creyo haber oido un ruido, temerosamente se acerco a la ventana y vio a un**

**extraño sentado al pie de su ventana, le llamo la atencion, pero decidio**

**alejarse y no hacerle mucho caso, el sin nombre se compuso un poco y a toda**

**prisa se dirigio a su casa, se recosto y dormido quedo, luego de que se**

**desperto medito y se pregunto, fue un sueño o en realidad paso? y si fue asi**

**quien era esa joven que tanta impresion me causo, de nuevo debo verla, se aseo,**

**se cambio d ropa, y se dirigio de nuevo a aquella escondida cabaña.**

**Se recosto por la ventana y observo a la joven, de repene ella**

**voltea y ve al extraño del otro dia observandola desde su ventana, ella con**

**temor le da un gesto por saludo, el le contesta, ella va hacia la puerta y lo**

**invita a entrar, este acepta y toma asiento, luego de un largo silencio**

**incomodo el comienza a hablar: Hola. hola. solo eso se dijieron, y no recuerdo**

**como pero siguieron conversando un largo rato, luego el se despidio y prometio**

**volver al dia siguiente ella le contesto con una sonrisa y el con una especie**

**de mueca, llego a su casa se aseo y con un poco de alivio se durmio. **

**Esa mañana, se levanto bien temprano y fue como disparado a la**

**cabaña, llego alli, la saludo y rapidamente a conversar se pusieron, asi**

**estuvieron durante horas, y antes de que sea hora de que el se marchara, ella**

**le pregunto: Y tu nombre cual es?. con timidez contesto, nombre no poseo yo.**

**Como que no lo posees?, todos poseemos uno. Pues casi todos, yo no lo tuve, no**

**lo tengo y no creo que lo tenga. Yo puedo cambiar eso, si tu lo deseas. Como?.**

**Un nombre te dare, si en desacuerdo no estas?. No hay desaprobacion. Viento,**

**que tal te parece. Me gusta pero... puedo preguntar por que?. Es que para mi**

**tienen semejanza, ambos son sigilosos, timidos, el viento no se muestra, no es**

**que no se pueda ver, y tu eres igual, solo que te presentaste ante mi, y fue**

**como un soplo de viento que a calmarme viniste. Ahora pregunto yo, tu nombre**

**cual es?. El mio es Penumbra, no te gusta. No me gusta, me encanta!, en ese**

**momento sin pensarlo dos veces el la beso, y luego de eso por primera pero no**

**por ultima vez pudo ver los colores de en verdad y se percato de los hermosos**

**ojos verdes que Penumbra poseia, el se mudo con ella, y juntos permanecieron,**

**el veia todo, lo negro, lo blanco, lo azul, lo verde, pero ademas de ver los**

**colores empezaba a darse cuenta de que en la vida en si, no todo es blanbo y**

**negro.**

**Por eso siempre, sin importar la hora, en la penumbra de la noche**

**siempre habra un suave y tierno soplo de viento...**


End file.
